Life After Quidditch
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Quidditch was over, she could never play again but one day she goes to watch Quidditch tryouts. Will she find life after Quidditch?


**

Life After Quidditch  
By ArrA

**

She sat in the stands, wind blowing through her hair, watching the quidditch pitch as the potential chasers took shots on net, trying their hardest to be accepted.

Although she did not know everyone one, some were familliar. Angelina Johnson made a stunning pass to Alicia Spinnet as they approached the goal. Alicia scored, proving they were a wonderful team. Terry Boot, whom she reconized as a past Ravenclaw, flew towards the net, darting quickly left to right, trying to confuse the keeper. But the Keeper wasn't easily tricked and the shot was deflected. A girl, probably just out of school went for the net, flowing a hard, clean pass towards the corner of the net. The keeper dove for it, just missing and richosaining it into the net. The keeper slapped his gloves in disgust and turned to the next candidate.

From the stands, she could hear Alicia and Angelina's cries of disgust. She reconized Marcus Flint as he approached the Keeper, the quaffle in hand. The Keeper clenched his draw, obviously feeling the pressure.

Marcus Flint was still a big, hulking giant of man. He was well musceled like he had been in Hogwarts and she would of been quite surprised to find any fat on his body. He was obsessed with Quidditch, so obsessed that he could probably beat Oliver Wood for the Most Obsessed with Quidditch award.

But at the moment, Oliver didn't look to happy. At Hogwarts, Flint had always been his biggest opposition, and there was no way that he would let Flint get goal and be drafted to Puddlemere United if he could help it.

Marcus flew slowly, approaching Oliver, glaring at the other man. Oliver glared back and griped his broom tightly, getting ready for Flint's shot.

Suddenly Flint curved quickly to the side, pulling back his arm to throw the quaffle and throwing it foward, releasing the ball before following through.

Oliver pulled his broom towards the quaffle, looking as though he would not make it in time but he slightly launched himself off his broom, keeping his legs wrapped tightly around it and catching the ball with his chest as it then rickoshaded into his arms. His broom went with him, spinning around and then he was sitting there, smiling, a look of triomph on his face.

Marcus glared at Wood and started to float towards the ground.

The girl stood up and started to walk towards the end of the blechers. The coachs had called all the potentical chasers together and cuts were about to be made.

She climbed off the stands and started to walk away. Quidditch had once been her dream but she had given up on it long ago. 

In her seventh year, while playing for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, she had been hurt terribly, so terribly she would never play again. She no longer had the endurance to sit on the broom for any longer than an hour.

She was rounding a corner, about to leave the stadium where the pitch was located when Flint hurried around the corner at a dead run.

He knocked her off her feet, knocking the wind out of her. She looked slowly up into his face, realizing for the first time that Flint had feelings. Their were tears slowly running down Marcus' face and she had a crazy feeling to reach up and wipe them away but she wasn't _that_ crazy.

Marcus glared down at her, wiping a tear away roughly. "Well, well. Bell, haven't seen you in years," he tried to snire but the hurt in his voice made it impossible for Katie to take his threat seriously. "Did Wood drop you the minute he realized you couldn't play quidditch? Wouldn't surprise me, he's fucking bastard. You were always much to good for him Katie Bell."

Katie pushed him off her angrily and climbed to her feet hurriedly. Her eyes stung with tears that had yet to fall. She hated that he had guessed the truth. After Katie's injury, Oliver had learned that she could no longer play Quidditch. He had dropped Katie like a sack and in the proccess, pulled out Katie's still beating heart. Although she would of considered the last comment sweet... coming from anyone else, Katie turned to Marcus, glaring at him. "Is that a tear I see Flint?" she asked cruelly, knowing it would hurt him, just as he hurt her.

Marcus glared and shook his head. Katie laughed and Flint reached out and grabbed her arm, shacking her harshly. "You little bitch," he hissed, "you're no better than any of those other Gryffindors, always thinking you're so much better than anyone else. You'd think that you're fall from Wood's grace would of humbled you a little but that must of been to much to hope for."

Katie glared back at Flint, looked up at him and catching his eyes with hers definently. "Fuck off Flint. You know nothing about me. You're just a sad man, who just lost his sad dream."

"It was your dream too, Bell," Marcus whispered cruelly, his mouth suddenly very close to hers.

Katie tried to pull away from him but his hand shot out and grabbed the top of her arm, pulling her closer. "Feeling lucky today?" he asked, a sinister quality entering his voice. Katie glared and took a deep breath. Then she spat on his face and he took a step back in outrage, wiping the salvia off his face.

Katie was to frightened to run. She had never seen anyone look so mad. Marcus looked her directly in the eye and put his hand back, ready to hit her. The punch started to fly... but then it stopped in mid air.

Oliver Wood stood behind Flint, holding his hand back, not allowing him to strike her.

"Taking you're anger out on poor, defenceless girls are you, Flint?" Oliver said madly.

Katie raised an angered eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm defenceless?" she asked her ex-boyfriend.

Oliver looked her up and down before answering, "Yes."

With a scream of frustration, Katie stalked away, out of the Quidditch grounds and started walking to her flat located in not far from the pitch in Muggle London. She didn't know what Oliver had done to Flint, she didn't care. Every since she and Oliver had broken up, Oliver had been a terrible git to her. He had been down right insulting and Katie hated him for it.

Finally she got to her home and slammed the door. Since she no longer played Quidditch, she needed her exercise so she tended to walk most place, instead of apparating.

She flopped down on an old, flowered, over stuffed loveseat and pulled her wand out of her robe. "Accio telie remote," she muttered as the remote flew into her other hand and she turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, she finally decided on the X-Files, settling down comfortably for Angelina and Alicia to arrive. They had promised to visit her after the Puddlemere United tryouts, whether they made it or not.

That's why when the doorbell rang thirty minutes later, Katie rose from the loveseat and opened the door without checking who it was. To her surprise, Marcus Flint stood in the doorway. She started to push it close when Flint put his foot in the way and started to push it back open, forcing himself through the door and flopping down on the seat she had just vacated.

"Nice place you have here Bell," Marcus snired as he looked around. Katie's appartment was small and shabby, all she could afford in Muggle London. It consisted of a kitchen which was only separated from the living room by a counter where Katie was forced to eat all her meals. There was only one bedroom which had a en suit, the only luxery in the appartment, and another bathroom for guests to use when they visited. The walls were painted white, bare except a small photo of Katie dressed in her quidditch robes, broom in hand. Any muggle who entered the flat would only see Katie, dressed up for her graduation at Hogwarts.

"Aren't you going to welcome me to your home, Bell?" Marcus asked obnoixiously, "you're really not being a very good hostess," Flint added, his aristocratic blood shining through.

"What do you want Flint?" she asked, very annoyed. "And whether I am a good hostess or not, just remember, I don't owe you _anything_. I certainly didn't invite you."

Marcus ignored the last comment and rose from the loveseat, approaching Katie as she stood by the door. He pushed the door closed softly and murmured a locking spell before putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "I want to get to know you better Miss Bell. You are obviously a great woman, being able to hack off Wood the way you did."

Katie rolled her eyes. "That's hardly an accomplishment," she told him harshly, as Flint leaned closer to her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Marcus whispered in a soft, seductive voice and Katie felt herself start to quake as he slide his arm around her waist. "I haven't seen Wood so pissed off in god konws how long."

Katie shook her head, trying to push him away. "Why are you here, Flint?" Katie cried, starting to panic.

"I just told you, Katie," Flint said, softly, smoothly. Her name rolled off his tongue in an attractive way and Katie felt herself begin to shack. "Come here Kate, don't be afraid," he said, in a gentler voice.

Katie shivered and took a slow step foward, suddenly unaware of her own movements. Marcus reached a hand out towards her and pulled her against his chest, slowly stroking her hair. "Katie," he murmured, "you should of been a Slytherin." At this Katie tried to pull away but Marcus kept a firm grip. "I've watched you for so long," he added. "I was so jealous of Wood."

Katie shook her head, buring her nose into Marcus' robes. They smelt like sweat but Katie didn't mind... actually she loved the smell. Slowly she raised her head and looked up into Marcus' eyes. He lowered his head so that his lips would reach her and then he slowly started to kiss her.

Katie threw her arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him with her entire soul. She felt so comfortable, she never wanted to let him go.

Suddenly they were interupted by a pounding at the door. Katie pulled away slightly, remembering that Angelina and Alicia were due to visit.

"Katie!" Angelina's voice sounded excited as it echoed through the door, "let us in!"

Marcus looked down at Katie and whispered, "Let them wait."

Katie nodded enthusiastically and Marcus once again put his lips to hers and kissed her, this time with a lifetime's worth of waiting and passion.

Katie lost herself in the kiss, ignoring the pounding on the door and everything else. Marcus guided her to the loveseat where they collapsed, Marcus onto of her and resumed their kissing.

Finally the pounding stopped and both believed that Alicia and Angelina were gone. Then a quiet alohomora was heard and Angelina and Alicia burst in the room, talking happily, obviously thinking that Katie was not home.

Their friendly chatter stopped emidately when they saw the couple sprawled on the couch.

"Katie!" Alicia screamed and clutched Angelina's arm and both girls screamed.

**Author's Notes**

Use your imagination for what happens next. This is a stand alone. 


End file.
